Welcome to the Show
by DumaFire
Summary: This story is meant to explain events that happened before chapter one of Frostbitten Hearts, a fanfiction written by me and Misa-chu.


A/N: This is a story based on a fanfic I have been working on with Misa-chu. This fanfic is based on an organization mentioned in that fanfic, for anyone who wants to know more about it. This story will tell the tale of the cruel things they do to trolls that they find out on the street. This fanfiction graphically describes torture, violence, and extreme cases of animal cruelty. Please do not read this if you are sensetive to such material.

- .:Welcome to the Show:. -

She walks down the isle, the hallways quite narrow due to the amount of cages that lined the walls. People came in, dressed in black hoodies with white fur lining the hoods, as well as the ends of them. They wore a symbol on the front of those jackets, showing a picture of a keyring with three keys. She sits down, watching the workers toss a yollowblooded troll into a cage. It was quite young, but most likely older than many of her other subjects due to the size of it. She had long nails, painted a solid bright red color. She looked to the cages, picking out some trolls at random. Other trolls spat and clawed at the bars when she walked by, although the others didn't have enough energy to do so. She picked out a troll with one wavy one, the other one tilted back. She took the young troll out of her cage, holding her by her neck. She used her long nails, cutting into it's arm. A deep red blood trickled out of the wound, and she laughed as the young lowblood squirmed in her arms. She prepared the stage, ready to take this troll out along with her. The opening act would be an amazing one, and she would give the audience exactly what they came to see.

She got out to the back of the stage, the troll squirming in her arms and trying to claw at her. She laughed, and lightly brushed back her hair, and when she got the cue she went over to the stage. An assistant handed her a prong colar, which was often used by them to identify the trolls that have preformed at least once already. She held the young troll down as her assistand put the prong colar on the troll's neck. She squirmed and tried to get it off, only hurting herself because of how tight it was. Keyring attacthed a leash to the troll's colar, yanking on it harshly. The audience cheered as the the troll squealed out in pain, trying to take out the prongs that were digging into her skin. Keyring used the colar to hold up the troll, letting her dangle in front of the crowd. The troll struggled, crying tears of a deep red.

She got the troll over to a pit in the center on the stage, and the troll clawed at Keyring to try and get her to stop. Keyring laughed at her, making the troll keep helpless and small. Keyring lowered her down into the large pool, filled up with boiling water. You could see the fires underneath the strange pool, making the water release loads of steam. She tosses the young troll into the water, watching her cry and scream. The audience cheers once more, the troll before the being cooked alive. Keyring's laugher and the audience's ches die down, and she pulls the young dead child from the water. She removes it's prong colar, giving it to another worker. He takes the colar and hangs it up on a wall, which is full of them. They were bloody and old. The opening act was done, and the day continued with more killings.

Afterwords, one troll was injected with poison, and the audience cheered as he screeched, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. The next troll was dropped 50 feet or so into a pit of spikes. The next troll was but a tiny wriggler, and Keyring had stepped on it until one of it's eyes came out. Afterwords, she cut it open with a sccisor, letting it's organs unravel onto the floor. There were a few more acts, just as cruel and heartless as the last. In the end, it was time to clean up and finish the day. The illegal show was expencive to get tickets for, so a single day's worth brought in quite a lot of cash.

At home, Keyring had three pets. She had one parrot, one doberman, and one pathetic mutantblooded troll. She opened the door to her house, her dog hiding beneath the table as he always did when she was around. Her parrot flew around his cage, which was much to tiny for him. She closed the door behind her, looking for her new young troll. She had found him in a playground, and raised him since he was a wriggler. She called him Karkat, because she found him a while after she ran over a stray cat with her cat. She thought the name was perfectly fitting for young troll was in the corner, curled up into a ball. He was sleeping, as usual. She walked over to him, picking him up by his unwashed hair, waking him up. He strugled, clawing at her. "Hey fucker, that's no way to treat me. Not since I bought you such an amazing gift," she growls at him. He kicks at her with his tiny pawfeet, and she dropps him, watching the breath get knocked out of him. He winced, craling behind a cabinet. She brought a prong colar with her, the same one she had put onto the other troll earlier in the day. He winced when she put it on him, and cried loudly when she put a leash on it as well, yanking on it harshly. He felt the long prongs dig into his neck. She laughed, taking off the colar and leaving him be. She began to cook, and Karkat snuck his way over to the kitchen. There were two bowls, both of them with dog food in it. He was starving, but he always refused to eat something so disgusting. The woman went over to him, seeing him eye the pellets. "You want food, don't you?" She asked. Karkat didn't respond, and tried to scramble away from her. She gripped his wrist tightly. "I said, you want food, don't you?" she repeats. Karkat bites at her hands, seeing them reach his throat.

She was surprized, seeing that he had managed to bite into her nail, cutting it off short and making it bleed. "YOU PATHETIC SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled. Karkat growled at her and swatted at her face. She grabbed him by his neck, and flung him at the wall. He flinched, whining in pain. She kicked at him, making him cough up some blood. Afterwords, she grabbed her keys and dragged him by his dirty, ragged sweater outside. He screeched at her loudly as she forced him into her car, driving him out into the middle of the city. He hid behind a dumpster, and she slapped him harshly. "You think you can fucking live without me? See if I care. Have fun out in the streets, you mutant fuck. You know what? If I see you tomorrow, I will do worse then kill you. You will wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you." She went back into her car, slamming the door, and leaving him out in the middle of the city. She drove off, and he curled up in a ball as it began to rain.

Little did he know, a young man would find him. That young man would take him in, and he would be away from that crazy lady. He would be safe. He would be free.

-END-

[What ends here, begins a new story. Read Frostbitten Hearts to see what happens to poor Karkat next!]


End file.
